Elvira's Icing Fetish
by Yoshizilla-Princess
Summary: Elvira is Gaby's enteral rival, who is our hero this time. She loves sweets, and she loves cake, especially icing. But today... she gets a bit too naughty for her own good. What happens when Elvira gets too much icing for her to consume in anyway she wants? It leads her to all sorts of frosting mishaps. This is the infamous, classic tale of Elvira and her icing fetish...
1. Chapter 1

**_Elvira's Icing Fetish_**

By Yoshizilla-Princess

Yoshizilla-Princess: You all have been wondering why haven't I made this ages ago? Oh yes, because I'm stupid. Enjoy.

* * *

Elvira "La Vie En Rose" White was bored in White Hill's Angela all by herself one day, feeling slightly hungry as she rubbed her tummy with her right hand.

"Sweet little wings, I do wish I could go for something sweet..." Elvira said to herself, putting both of her hands on her belly. "But what?" Just then, a light bulb just appeared above Elvira's head, giving her an idea as she snapped her fingers. "Well luckily for me, I saved some one of my special cakes in the fridge!"

So Elvira went into the kitchen as usual and opened the fridge door, hoping that there some cake inside for her. And much to her delight...there was literally eleven of cartons of all kinds of different flavoured icing and a chocolate cake at the bottom of the fridge.

Elvira the took out a knife gleefully as she got the chocolate cake out of the fridge, as she simply placed it on the cutting board as Elvira carefully cut a tiny piece of the cake. And then she took out a carton of icing, as Elvira stared at a slice of chocolate cake and the carton of icing a couple of seconds.

"Hmm... I am sure that I like those ones..." Elvira said to herself. "Should I be eating these one at a time...?"

Elvira's stomach grumbled, prompting her to shrug as she took the lid of the carton of icing and guzzled it down, and then ate the slice of chocolate cake afterwards in one go. "Mmm...yummy yum!" Elvira squealed in delight as licked her lips in glee. Her stomach growled again, prompting her get an idea as she glanced at the chocolate cake. "I've just gotta have some more!"

So Elvira got another carton of icing, opening it and guzzled down the icing, as Elvira cut another slice of chocolate cake and ate it in one go. Elvira kept repeating the process until Elvira started to feel slightly full as she began to slow down. Soon Elvira had eaten the entire chocolate cake and drank nine icing out the entire fridge.

Elvira patted her full belly a several of times as she burped loudly, giggling afterwards. "Man...I'm so stuffed!" she exclaimed as she licked the icing out of he hand. Elvira was completely covered in icing and bits of chocolate cake. "Aw yeah...this icing...in my belly..." Elvira rubbed her pudgy stomach as she felt the icing sloshing around inside her, with Elvira getting a naughty idea.

Then Elvira took another carton of icing as she pulled down her sweatpants and panties. Opening the carton, grabbing the handful of icing, as Elvira carefully placed the icing above her pink clitoris. Elvira screamed with joy as she licked her right hand inside and ate the icing, spreading her legs wide. Elvira began drooling as she took her hand out, pouring some of the icing on her crotch, feeling the smoothness of the icing pour down easily. Elvira squealed with joy as she began rubbing her vagina with icing, feeling colder as a result. She grabbed more icing from the carton, rubbing in as much as she could, her entire body shivering from delight as the icing settled inside her fragile body. Elvira began panting frantically as she felt like getting a brain freeze.

"Oh baby... if I had knew icing felt so good, I would have done this sooner!" Elvira exclaimed in joy as she rubbed her vagina with her right hand, using her left hand to grab another handful of icing, eating it. She belched as she started feeling moist in her vagina, the icing doing its cool job. Elvira gasped as her eyes widened, as she came the icing out, the whiteness splattering all over the floor. Outside, Amy and Marizo who were minding their own business, playing catch, hearing all of the screams and moans Elvira was making from inside at Angela. They looked at each other, and ran away as soon possible. Elvira continued cumming, having gotten too excited from the innocence of the icing. She blushed harder than she had ever before, literally cumming waterfalls of sweet, sweet icing. She has never felt this sensation before, all of the innocence she had exiting out of her elegant body like an unknown lightning bolt.

Several hours later, Elvira was on the floor of Angela, completely exhausted as the now empty carton of icing was right next to her. She slowly breathed as she opened her grey slit eyes an smiled with an evil look, glancing at the carton of the icing next to her. All she could do is let out a sigh of relief as she began slowly rubbing herself again.

"Oh golly, I gotta get more icing..." Elvira quietly muttered as she giggled, "Maybe next time, I'll go for chocolate icing... Oh, and more cake, too!"

* * *

Yoshizilla-Princess: **What?! **Just breath-taking, isn't it though guys?


	2. Chapter 2

Yoshizilla-Prncess: Kira Kira Pop Princess and Pop Town. These game are pure classic, and I thought, why not carry on with this? Happy reading!

* * *

Elvira was rubbing her cheeks as she was humming peacefully, hoping to get another splash of sweet icing. She was heading Orange Street, near Twin Death Company, to find some more icing.

"That icing was so grand... but now I'm looking for something with a little more... mmmm... pizzazz..." Elvira stated as she licked her lips together.

She then paused in her tracks as she spotted Tacco selling some icing, spotting a particular interesting flavor - bubble-gum.

"Is that... bubble-gum?" Elvira gasped with glee as she ran to the stand, her hands together as she squealed with joy.

"Why, yes gal, the best bubble-gam icing on this side of town!" Tacco told Elvira as she chuckled, pointing at the wooden stands. "Why, girls around here just go crazy for this icing, eh?"

Elvira's stomach growled, prompting Elvira to raise her right hand, holding putting only one silver Pico coin on the counter. "How much is it for?"

"Heh, why, only five bucks, sweetie!" Tacco stated as she winked at Elvira.

Elvira then quickly took off the silver coin from the counter, and pulled out a five dollar bill from her ass and handed it to Tacco, taking as much bubble-gum icing as she could as she dashed immediately back to Angela. Tacco chuckled as she counted the money, waiting for more innocent suckers to come by some icing.

Locking the door shut, Elvira placed several of the bubble-gum icing away, saving them for later. Closing the fridge door, she turned around as licked her lips together as she approached the one lone can of bubble-gum icing. Her stomach growling loudly, Elvira opened up the carton and placed her right hand into the bubble-gum icing, placing it into her mouth. She squealed with joy as she placed more into her mouth, the absolute sweetness making her more horny than ever. Though not as good or as innocent as vanilla, the bubble-gum icing was doing its job well, as Elvira placed in her left hand and rubbed the bubble-gum icing all over her vagina. She moaned in glee as her eyes widened, her blush getting redder as she rubbed more bubble-gum icing into her vag while also placing it into her mouth at the same time.

Outside of the Angela, Kayla White was making and blowing some paper snowflakes into the air. She turned around upon hearing the moans of Elvira, heading towards Angela and peeking through the window. she gasped as her eyes widened, feeling awkward as she watched Elvira eating up the bubble-gum icing as she rubbed it smoothly into her vagina, with Elvira ignoring her surroundings as she started to suffer from heat stroke. with Elvira taking it easy. Kayla shook in shock as she screamed at the top of her lungs, the situation too much for her to handle. Harrison, who was practicing her golfing noticed this and snuck by, looking through the windows with her head halfway to see Elvira panting frantically as she placed more bubble-gum icing in her vag. Harrison couldn't help but chuckle, keeping herself as quiet as possible as she watched Elvira rub her bloated stomach with her right hand, completely covered in the icing.

"Man, I'm still feeling hungry. Maybe I could place in some more..." Elvira stated to herself as she began to giggle in a naughty tone. Elvira's stomach growled louder, prompting her to eat more of the icing as she placed in her right hand again, her left hand still rubbing the sweet substance into her vagina. However, Elvira decided to go over the edge as she placed the cup of bubble-gum icing all over herself, being completely covered in the icing. Elvira began laughing in glee, starring into the carton of icing with puppy dog eyes, as Harrison gasped in disbelief, not believing what she's seeing.


End file.
